<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laughter by abetternameneeded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908136">Laughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded'>abetternameneeded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wish!Hook makes Alice laugh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And the legendary former pirate best the monster of the diaper yet again!" Killian cooed dramatically at his baby daughter as he finished changing his daughter. The baby babbled at him. And then she laughed. Killian was taken aback. Her first laugh. Wait. Her first laugh! Her first laugh! He picked up the baby and held her. She laughed! She was happy!</p><p>"Yes! Awww, will you laugh again?" He wanted to hear the sound again. It echoed through their small home and breathed a new life into the stone walls. She didn't laugh for a while but then when he was holding her and playing as he read through a book in the tower trying to see if any of them had a way for him to free his baby daughter from this place she let out another laugh. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her blue eyes that were identical to his and he smiled. "Yes, are you happy, Alice? That's awesome! Your laugh sounds nice." And he was always so excited whenever she laughed. And he'd try to find ways to get her to.</p><p>He found that whenever he put on a show as he talked she laughed even harder and so as he cooked or cleaned he'd pretend he was a hero and the inanimate objects were the things he had to win against. As she got older she'd join in.</p><p>"Oh no, the towel has to be rescued so it can be used to dry the dishes!" he exclaimed. His toddler laughed and jumped into action grabbing the towel and handing it to him. They laughed and talked as he dried. The toddler still too young to make any coherent sentences.</p><p>"Papa! The broom is too big! We need a crew before the broom stages a, what's the word again papa?" she laughed.</p><p>"Before the broom stages a mutiny. Now we can't have that, can we? I'll be the crew! Me and hatter and Mr. Rabbit, Aye?" he cheered and grabbed the broom from her. She held the dustpan. She still wanted to help. She was still too small to move the broom on her own, but he had let her try at first. It had made his little girl laugh as she pulled the object twice her size around with her trying to scrape dust bunnies gently into a pan.</p><p>He loved the laughter that echoed through the room whenever he could get her to laugh. It meant that maybe just maybe he hadn't completely failed his little girl.</p><p>Years later Alice would convert this habit that had always made her laugh into a habit of talking to the inanimate object they used to use in their games.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>